tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lonesome Courier/Ancient Legends: Civil Unrest IV
Yep, we're back. Me and Dragon have been putting these out at an alarming rate, yes, but honestly, the Civil War is one of the best stories in Skyrim, when modded correctly... ---- Markarth, 1st of Morning Star, 4E 203 In the Silver-Blood Inn, Korgrav, Yslana and Arabelle were interrupted by Darius, who had come back from Understone Keep. "I have good news, and interesting news." "Oh man, here we go."Arabelle sighed "Who do we get to kill now?"Korgrav grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Not yet, Korgrav." Darius held up a hand. "First, the good news: The Steward's agreed to talk with us. The interesting news: He'll only do it at the New Life Festival Ball tonight." Darius stretched his neck. "The ball's couples only." "I am not wearing a monkey suit!"Korgrav grimaced. Arabelle gulped. This is going to be interesting... At least I get to dance with him... Yslana slyly grinned, scratching the spot behind Korgrav's ear that he loved so much. "I'll have you singing a different tune, my bear..." This should be interesting. At least dancing with Arabelle should make it less awkward... "My recommendation? Get something nice to wear." Darius stated. "I have my Archmage robes." Arabelle looked at Darius and quickly got up to go to a shop. She had no idea what to wear. "Grrmmmm, you don't play fair my angel."Korgrav groaned. "How do you think I tolerate the more stubborn patients?" Yslana quipped. "Looking for something to wear to the New Life Festival Ball?" The shopkeeper asked. "Who are you going with?" "Darius Stormblade, the Last Dragonborn..."Arabelle smiled with a sigh. "Do you have anything in green?"She asked. "Well I don't think they'd have anything in my size."Korgrav smiled. "I can certainly make them have something..." Yslana giggled. The shopkeeper smiled, showing Arabelle the selection. Arabelle pulled the one she wanted and went to purchase it. "How?"Korgrav asked raising an eyebrow. "A healer has her secrets." Yslana smiled mysteriously. The funds for Arabelle's clothing came out of Ulfric's "other expenses" fund. When Arabelle got back to the Inn, Darius was waiting, dressed in a stunning dark grey ensemble of Archmage robes, enchanted rings, and a engraved medallion. Arabelle looked at him and smiled. "I'll be down shortly." "Well let's go take care of that then"Korgrav smiled. After about thirty minutes, Arabelle began her descent in her new dress. Darius' jaw dropped, "You look... Absolutely stunning." Yslana held up a finger, and walked outside. She came back with a Nordic-style suit, in dark blue and brown. It was just Korgrav's size. Yslana, on the other hand, picked a stylish black mage robe. She wasn't one for extravagance. Arabelle turned bright red. "You're absolutely dashing." Korgrav came out of the bedroom shortly with his suit on,"I feel like an idiot..." Darius turned a bright red as well. Yslana laughed. "You don't look like an idiot to me, and we don't have as much tension as those two..." She gestured at Darius and Arabelle. Darius smiled. "I think it was implied, but, Arabelle Dewleaf, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the New Life Festival Ball? He held out a hand. "Aww and I was hoping Yslana was going to ask me."Arabelle giggled,"Of course I will." "Yeah... You are quite beautiful Ys. Those two, I swear, it so painful to watch."Korgrav sighed shaking his head. "Well, once those two get past their initial awkwardness, I have a feeling that their relationship might shape Tamriel's fate..." Yslana stated. Darius grinned, allowing Arabelle to hook her arm in his. "Let's get up to the Keep." "That actually scares me more!"Korgrav laughed offering his arm to Ys. "Lead the way, Mister Dragonborn."Arabelle grinned. "Well, they better know what they're doing, or we're all fucked." Yslana smiled slyly. A Few Minutes Later... They entered Understone Keep as the announcer announced Darius. "Introducing Lord Darius Stormblade II of Windhelm, the Last Dragonborn, Archmage of Winterhold, Shield-Brother of the Companions of Jorrvaskr, and scholar of the art of the smith!" A loud round of applause was heard as the announcer paused. "Accompanying him: Lady Arabelle Dewleaf of Falkreath!" Darius smirked as another round of applause sounded. "It's not an actual Nordic ball until they roll out the barrels of mead..." He whispered to Arabelle. "Of course."Arabelle smiled. "No introduction for us?"Korgrav grimaced,"Hell I'm actually Nobility." "Also introducing, the very impatient Lord Korgrav Titanborn of Solstheim! Accompanying him, Lady Yslana Vailborn of Riften, master healer of the College of Winterhold!" Yslana giggled as the announcer made his announcement, staring daggers at Korgrav. "I'm gonna kill him."Korgrav growled about to jump at the announcer. Yslana scratched the spot behind Korgrav's ear, making it look like she was brushing away dust. "Not so fast..." A few women stepped forward to rather unsubtly flirt with Darius, but were met with a polite smile and a "go away, please." "But he insulted me publicly punkin..."Korgrav grumbled. "So popular Mister Stormblade. You sure you don't want to dance with any of them?"Arabelle smirked seductively. "There are many in Skyrim who would would like to dance with me, but there's only one I would dance with." Darius gave his best winning smile. The first few notes of Tale of the Tongues played. "Oh? Where is she?"Arabelle smiled, mockingly looking around. Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky, His roar's fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes, Darius grinned, taking Arabelle's hand. "It'll always be you." He took her out on the dance floor, and took the first dance of the night. Men ran and they cowered, they fought and they died, They burned and they bled as they issued their cries... "Darius... I... Remember when I said love makes you blind?"Arabelle grinned,"I feel like I'm starting to have a hard time seeing." "If that's true, then so am I." Darius grinned. We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage, Heroes on the field of this new war to wage, For if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world, Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled... "We both know we shouldn't..."Arabelle sighed. "We shouldn't, but I have to admit, a small part of me wants to..." Darius smiled, sheepishly. Then came the Tongues on that terrible day, Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray, And all heard the music of Alduin's doom, That sweet song of Skyrim, Sky-shattering Thu'um! "I couldn't agree more..."Arabelle sighed,"I don't know what to do." "Perhaps we take it slow?" Darius suggested. "Become close friends, and take it from there?" And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage, Gave the gift of the Voice, and ushered in a new age! And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done, For his story is over, and the dragons are... Gone! "Slow is good..."Arabelle smiled. "Yeah, it is..." Darius smiled, as the music switched to a slower song. "That couldn't have worked out better, huh?"Arabelle smiled,"One more dance?" "I'm sorry Ys. I can't dance. I don't know how."Korgrav sighed. "It's not required..." Yslana glanced over at the dance floor. "But is that who I think it is?" She pointed out Darius and Arabelle. "Of course." Darius smiled. "Ooooh I told you so. Bet fifty gold they kiss before the song ends?"Korgrav chuckled. Arabelle grinned a leaned in close, laying her head on his chest. "I can hear your heart beating."She sighed. Yslana laughed. "I bet 50 as well, but I know i'm gonna lose." Darius took a deep breath. "And you smell fantastic." "Ever since I first developed my abilities, I've had that aroma. It's a blessing and a curse. I can't tell you how many men have followed me around like dogs because of it."Arabelle giggled, breathing deep herself,"You smell like fresh icey mountain air." "Haha, you're on."Korgrav grinned. "It's one of the more interesting things about being a battlemage." Darius chuckled. "After casting spells of a certain type for long enough, you kinda start to develop an affinity for them. I primarily use shock and ice spells, so..." Yslana smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "I've never met another person besides my grandmother who could do what I can do."Arabelle sighed,"They say my art of magic is dying." "Many arts have been lost to time." Darius sighed. "Perhaps you could stop by the College sometime? Try to teach he students?" "I'd love to."Arabelle smiled. Darius smiled. No more needed to be said for the moment, so he enjoyed the music for the moment. Yslana got her coins ready. Arabelle leaned up in her tip toes and placed her lips on his tenderly. Korgrav stuck his hand out to Yslana. Yslana giggled, and dropped the coins in Korgrav's hand. "Knew I was gonna lose." Darius breathed as his lips made contact with hers, and subtly increased the pressure. Time seemed to slow down for him... Arabelle lost everything in that moment. The music seemed to slow down to a heavenly tune sitting above a halo. Korgrav kissed Ys on the cheek and pocketed the coins. He had plans for all this money he was saving. Darius was admittedly nervous. He had never actually been kissed by a woman before. Most of the women had expected him to kiss them... With a trembling hand, Darius pulled Arabelle closer. Arabelle came in close by his hands and continued to kiss him. A few more moments of bliss passed before she had to pull back for air. "S-slow is d-difficult..."She sighed. "If I may point out a few things," Darius quipped, "One: nobody said we had to start right away, and two: this ball is couples only." "It's a conspiracy, I swear it."She giggled. "If it's a conspiracy, then I like it." Darius put his hands on Arabelle's cheeks, and fiercely pressed his lips to hers, in a passionate kiss. Arabelle just let go in the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ahem... Darius. We have a mission to achieve..."Korgrav stated, tapping him on the shoulder. The music had ended about thirty seconds ago and the steward was waiting impatiently. "Ah.. Ehrm..." Darius turned beet red. "Yes, let's meet the steward..." Yslana had given another 50 coins to Korgrav on the way over, howling with laughter. Korgrav erupted with laughter,"It's okay Darius... Just remember we are winning Skyrim over not just Arabelle." Meanwhile, Arabelle was blushing heavily. Darius still couldn't get his mouth to work exactly right when they met the steward, so Yslana did most of the talking. After a winning smile, 3 silver ingots, and a cast of Calm, the steward was singing like a canary. Apparently, there was an Imperial weapons convoy bound for Riften, destined for distribution to the Mede-sponsored bandits in Eastmarch. The convoy had left that day. If somebody else raided the convoy to get the weapons... ---- Yes, there is a conspiracy. However, it's only us cranking up the tension to see how far we can go while staying consistent with Towerfall. See you next time! Category:Blog posts